


Weddings Can Mean So Much

by famgrill_sinner



Category: TAZ - Fandom, Taz podcast, The Adventure Zone podcast, the adventure zone
Genre: 'Johan' has 2 'n's, All of taz is here, F/F, Hngh, I love my gay wives, I'd sell my soul for them, What did we do to deserve them??, bless, it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: What makes weddings even better knowing that it will be the happiest day for the couple under the flower filled archway, giving their life, their love, and their soul to the other person. No matter their gender.---OR... Carey and Killian get married after the ending of one of the best things ever made





	Weddings Can Mean So Much

**Author's Note:**

> Let's uhhh all cry together shall we??? I love them so much??????? That it hurts???????????

Love is everywhere in the world, you don’t even have to look hard for it. If it’s a girl and a boy, girl and girl, boy and boy, doesn’t matter. Flower and bee. People rely on each other everyday for almost everything. Which is what makes weddings even better knowing that it will be the happiest day for the couple under the flower filled archway, giving their life, their love, and their soul to the other person.

-

-

So here we are, watching the most magical day for the two lovers. Carey Fangbattle, her light blue scales flashing from the skylight above, a flower crown coated in baby pink resting atop her head, a long, flowing silver dress hid her scale covered body, blue vest clinging to her torso with half of a golden heart necklace engraved with half of ‘best friends forever’ over top of it and her bright blue eyes glimmering with happiness as her small hands intertwined with the larger woman next to her.

While Killians’ pine green skin clashed with the coral pink colored tunic with the same flowers on the other's head were a pattern sewn into the shirt, coal black hair held in a high bun by an emerald hairpin, jet black pants with matching boots, a silk sash tossed across her chest she had the same look of happiness in her matching emerald eyes.

The two women stared at each other, the small lizard rubbing the orcs knuckles as the dwarf spoke and gave his divine blessings. Their closest friends stood right behind both of them next to Merle Highchurch. Right in front of the podium was No-3113 back from the astral plane in her robot body, holding the pillow with matching rosewood rings on it, a magnetic bow on the side of her boxy robot head. On Carey's side was Magnus Burnsides, dark beard tamed slightly, dressed in a solid black tux, and his half of the necklace. While on Killian's was Taako Tacco, his baby blue suit anything other than the normal, just like him, his purple hat was off as his long blonde hair was in a braid on his left side, his ‘magic cosmetics’ were present along with tears in his eyes. Merle said they could share their vows and Carey cleared her throat.

“I know I’m a thief, but I really outdid myself with what I stole this time. That of course was your heart,” a light chuckle came from the audience “but even if I wasn’t a thief. I still would have stole your love. Now I will give you even more of my love than I already have in the past. Knowing that I’ll wake up and see you everyday, have every meal with you, train everyday. That is the perfect life for me. It was a dream to wake up and see your face every morning, now it’s come true. I love you Killian.” Carey said, tears threatening to fall from the couple's eyes as she placed a light kiss to the other's larger hand as she slipped on the rosewood ring Magnus made for them years ago, a perfect fit.

“God look what you did, you’re gonna make us cry in front of everyone.” Someone chuckled along with Killian as she released the grip of Carey's hand to wipe her own eyes then wiping the other's tears and cupping the side of her face. “Even if you would cry I’d be there to hurt whoever it was and wipe your tears away. We've been through so much. Mercing robots in a crystal kingdom, saving a bugbear family, and surviving the end of the world. I'd do it all again without changing a thing as long as you’d be by my side for all of it. I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you so much Carey and I’ll love you for the rest of my days.” Killian smiled showing her underbite and her ever present fangs flash from the light as she slipped on the matching rosewood ring onto the scaley blue finger.

The two were the perfect example of nothing wrong could ever happen. They’ve seen just about everything. The story and a song of their best friend's journey through a century of pain and suffering, an entire city burned down, tragic heartbreak from losing Johann, and the pleasant visit to chug n’ squeeze.

“You may now kiss the bride.” Merles gravelly voice said as he wiped his own eye.

Killian leaned down slightly as Carey went onto her tippy toes so their lips could meet. A slightly cold, scaled covered beak touched the orcs large, deep green lips. The entire audience cheered, whistled and let a roar of applause ring throughout the hall as Avi played one of Johann's many many songs he’s written over the years of working at the Bureau of Balance. No-3113 smiled tucking the pillow under her arm and clapping for her best friends.

They pulled apart from the kiss only to crash into each others lips for a longer, deeper, more passionate kiss. Nobody could stop their love, not even death himself who was in the audience, clapping along with everyone.

There was no other couple with as much passion that the two had. It was like Istus made them for each other and nothing could ever stop them from loving each other. 

It was simply the most magical day for everyone who heard about it. Or anyone else who was watching from the back of the room, brought back by Kravitz to see the most important day. 

Careys deceased father was there, tears streaming down the ghost form of his scaled face. Johann hummed along to the song with a wide smile. They had worked out a deal with to see this, it was the only thing they wanted to see before they passed on forever to the other side. Johann was beyond pleased that they were playing one of his songs on the old harp he used and broke while getting killed. Despite the few wrong notes it was a perfect cover of his master piece.

Careys father, well, he was just glad to see his little girl had become a beautiful woman who ended up getting married to someone she deeply loved. It hurt him deeply that he couldn’t walk down the aisle with his little girl but he was overjoyed that she had made a new family. A mismatched family of many races, shapes and sizes since he passed, never getting hung up on the little things and kept going through life with a smile on her face, pushing out the bad and replacing it with the good.

Killians mom was right along side the two, trying to stifle her sobs as her daughter kissed the other woman. Killian was always a fighter and always stood up for others, but now, she was married to someone just a tough as her.

Avi continued to play as their lips parted having Killian let out a sob and hugging her new wife tightly. It was such a pure and soft love that would last for the rest of their days and even after that.

-

-

Weddings mean many things to everyone. For some it’s a tragic reminder of a failed love of countess couples whose love ran out before their time on this world did. To some it’s just a reminder of being alone. While to everyone else it was the start of a new life with the one you care about more than anything. Giving your all everyday for the rest of your life and even after that. Staying with each other through thick and thin, till the very end. 


End file.
